Chronicles of Frost and Ice
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Two young warriors go out on a quest to find themselves and discover what they're meant to do through the bonds that are made and the trials they may face. Samurai Warriors: Chronicles storyline with my own ideas thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Samurai Warriors in any way shape or form. I just love the series!

* * *

It was late that night when my brother Karu and I told our parents what we wanted to do. The land of Japan was in a state of war, and we, despite living far from it, knew that war would eventually come to our little village where peace still existed. We wanted to go out and help fight, but we knew that both Okamiko, our dad, and Kagehana, our mom, would never want us to leave and do that. And we were very right in thinking that because as soon as we brought it up, the idea was immediately shoot down by our dad.

"Siniya, you know how your mother and I feel about you two going off to war." Father said sternly. "We don't want this family to be broken, and if anything were to happen to you what would we tell your little sister? How do you think we would all deal with it?"

Karu and I glanced at each other. Father had a pretty good point, and there weren't very many decent arguments against it. There actually was one that I could come up with, but it wasn't very good. "Chichue, Karu and I have been practicing like crazy, and I'm sure nothing will happen. You've seen us, you know how good we are."

"Just because you're good in practice, doesn't mean you'll actually make it out there in a real battle. Something could still happen and-"

Mother finally spoke up cutting father off. "Nya, Karu, if you can tell me why exactly you want to do this, and it's a _good_ reason, we'll let you go."

Karu looked at me as if to ask if he could answer. I nodded my response, and he turned back. "We want to discover our purpose in life, and we think a journey like this would be the best way."

Mother and Father both looked at each other and nodded. Apparently we gave a solid answer, but they still seemed a little reluctant, so I wasn't sure. It was quiet in the room for a few moments, and then finally Father answered. "You may leave in the morning… but please be careful…"

Karu and I bowed in thanks, and then ran off to our rooms to get some rest for the beginning of our long journey tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning Karu and I went through our normal routine of checking our weapons and preparing for the day. Only today was different, we preparing for our journey. We were both so excited that we'd hardly slept the night before, and got up before the sun had risen. When we ready to head out we said goodbye to Mother and Father, then headed to the stables to get our horses.

My horse, Ashen Wind, was a simple dappled grey and white mare, who I loved greatly. Karu's horse was named Dawn's Blaze. He was a brown stallion, with a white star marking on his forehead, and white marks on his legs near the hooves. One problem was that he used to belong to our father and that was close to the only one he would take as a rider, so poor Karu had some major problems right off the bat. Eventually the horse did start listening to him and we made it to the top of the hill leading out of the village just as the sun rose. As we turned to take one final look at our home before leaving we heard a little voice call out.

"Aneki! Aniki! Wait up!" our little sister Kinarin, (more often called Kina,) ran up the hill after us, holding two objects that shone brightly in the rising sun. When she made it to the top she asked us to get off the horses. "Mom and Dad told me what you two were doing, and I wanted to give you these for good-luck!" Kina gently clipped a silver hair ornament, in the shape of a crescent moon, which dangled down a little into my hair, while she placed a golden pendant in the shape of the sun around Karu's neck. Then she gave us her usual shy smile and bowed. "I'll see you when you return! Please write to us if you can!" Kina said before turning and running home.

Karu and I stared down at the village for a few more moments before turning and leaving, not knowing when and if we would ever return…

* * *

Notes: I'm using a few honorifics and Japanese words in this story. I did some research but if I'm still spelling something wrong or using the word in the wrong way please let me know!

Chichue- Father  
Aneki- Big sister (one of the ways I found)  
Aniki- Big Brother (One of the ways I found)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Ronin

From this point forward Karu and I were master less samurai known as ronin. As we were traveling, we heard of the bravery of Hojo Ujiyasu, Hero of Kanto. After a little bit of discussion Karu and I decided to see if we could aid him in the Siege of Kawagoe Castle. Through Karu's respectfulness, and my agreed silence, we were accepted into the Hojo army. Before the battle began Ujiyasu walked up to the two of us.

"You two are the new ones right?" We nodded nervously, at least I was. If Karu was nervous at all he did an excellent job of hiding it. "Stay sharp, and don't get killed, alright?" Ujiyasu continued as we nodded again. Although he appeared tough I could sense a hidden kindness in his words. As Ujiyasu walked off towards the main camp Karu and I just stood there unsure of what to do. Realizing we weren't following as we were apparently supposed to, Ujiyasu stopped and motioned for us to follow, as we quickly did.

Before the battle Ujiyasu stood before the army to give a pre-battle speech. Karu who was standing next to me explained it was to raise the army's morale before they went off into the battle. I just gave him an irritated look. It makes me always feel like I think he thinks I'm stupid when he explains simple, obvious things like that. I was about to ask why he feels the need to do that, when Ujiyasu began speaking.

"Those imbeciles had their way home open before them, and they threw it away. None of them have any idea what we have in store for them, the fools. A six month siege with 80,000 troops and victory eludes them. They should have left when they had the chance. But the numbers don't matter. They can't count that high anyway. I will not surrender Kanto to such fools. We attack under cover of darkness, their pretenses to sovereignty end here! Roar my brave lions of Hojo! This farce ends tonight!" with that the army let out a loud shout, even normally somewhat quiet Karu joined in, but I didn't. The fact that this was our first battle kind of finally hit and nervousness sank in. as everyone ran off towards the stables to get their horses or straight to the battlefield, my legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground. Karu who was coming back leading Ashen Wind and Dawn's Blaze walked over, looking a little worried.

"Nya, come on its time. We need to go." I just stayed there with my head down not saying a word. "Are you alright Nya?"

I looked up with a combination embarrassed-nervous smile on my face. "Oh, um… yeah! Perfectly fine! Considering the fact that I just collapsed out of sheer nervousness, just fine!"

Karu held out his hand and I took it, as he helped me up. However the sheer terror in my mind hadn't faded and I nearly fell again. Karu then led me over to Ashen Wind and helped me get up. "Nya, if you're nervous like this you'll make stupid mistakes on the battlefield. You have to let it all go away or you won't be able to fight."

That did not help much. The way he said it so calmly like fear was no big deal and could be erased as simply as tearing a scroll in half, bugged me beyond belief. "Easy for you to say! You have no fear what-so-ever right now!"

It was his turn to give me the nervous smile. It was then I noticed how tightly he was gripping the hilt of his katana, and on top of that Karu was trembling near-unnoticeably. "Totally hiding it." he replied. "I'm just as nervous as you are. Can you manage to use your twin swords?"

I drew my twin wakizashi short swords, and held them up. "Yes, I think so."

"Good, then what do you say we fight together on the battlefield?" Karu asked.

"Agreed!" I replied without the slightest hesitation in my voice.

"Thought you might say that." Karu replied, turning Dawn towards the battlefield. "Let's go!" Ash and I quickly followed as Karu rode off towards our first of many battles.

* * *

The actual battle didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it was going to, well… if you don't count that time where Karu almost hit Ujiyasu with his katana and wouldn't stop humming a song I didn't recognize the tune to while he was using his rifle. Approximately three hours in we received word that Ujiyasu had defeated the enemy leader Uesugi Norimasa and had claimed victory for the Hojo Army. Karu upon hearing this began an incredibly embarrassing victory dance, and I shook my head. Then Karu ended up tripping over a rock and tumbled into a large patch of thorny plants and let out a loud cry of pain. I just groaned. The trip back to the main camp was not going to be fun.

* * *

So basically how we spent the morning after the battle was sitting and getting all the thorns yanked out of poor Karu. Some of them were pretty big too, and he would not stop complaining! I can't say I blame the guy but still! Mom and I used to joke that Karu could complain about complaining! "Are they almost gone?" Karu asked.

"Ah, almost there's just one more right here…" my voice trailed off as I stared at the final thorn in is arm. I didn't even know that there were thorns that big in existence! "By the way can you feel that?"

Karu gave me a questioning look. "Feel what?"

I felt sorry for him but I also had to struggle not to laugh. I could only picture his reaction if he saw the thing. "Oh it's nothing, just close your eyes and don't look at your left arm!"

Of course I forgot that if you tell someone not to look that that's like basically telling them, "Hey! Look right there!" so of course he looked. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF… AIEEEEE!" I yanked out the thorn before the sentence could be finished.

"Really Karu? With the scream?"

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THORN!?" He shouted, as I just shook my head once again. Ujiyasu then walked over to the two of us.

"You're strong, I'll give you that young ones." Upon hearing that I gave a glance at Karu, and then had to bite down on my lip a little to keep from laughing, he glared at me which made it worse. Then Ujiyasu continued. "But that alone won't help you survive this chaos, and even if you do, it wouldn't be very interesting. You need a purpose. A reason to fight, a reason to survive."

Karu spoke up. "And that's why we're here traveling. We're trying to find that purpose. You wouldn't happen to know how to do that, would you Ujiyasu-sama?"

"It's not something someone can teach you to find, you must discover it for yourself. Things we borrow from others often break just when we need them the most. You are quite strong physically." Again I glanced over at Karu and again I was glared at. "But your soul is stronger still. And remember, if you don't get caught up in the little things, you might just see the greater truth of the world."

So here we learned that we must use our own eyes to see the world. See things our own way, not be swayed by others, then find one thing we cherish in the world, and protect it. encouraged by Ujiyasu, Karu and I left the Hojo Army, and ventured out into the world.


End file.
